


The Lights

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Apple Tree [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Candy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Clothing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, POV Alternating, POV Azumane Asahi, POV First Person, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traditions, Volleyball, implied lesbians, weird tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: In which the third years and the pair of second-year gremlins meet up in front of a massive Christmas tree and watch it illuminate the street. Also the team parents kiss, there's implied lesbians, Noya steals candy, and Tanaka dances by himself through a crowd because what else are you gonna do on Christmas?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Apple Tree [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, my friends! I hope 2021 is much better than 2020 - but we can't just hope for it. Let's make SURE the new year's better!
> 
> Enjoy this surprisingly linear chapter of the series. In the next, they'll exchange presents, and I'll hopefully address the garden. The end of this piece is nearing!

_Asahi's POV_

"Yuu, we have - we have to leave soon! Daichi and Suga said they - they're waiting for us. Didn't I already wake you up earlier?"

He groans with eyes squeezed shut, stretching himself out on my bed not unlike a cat. I can't help but smile a little, but I quickly turn away before he opens his eyes and takes my expression as permission to fall back asleep. I leave the room, humming, once I hear him sighing and rolling out of my bed and onto the floor.

_One new message._

_From: Suga_

_In: Third Year Group Chat_

_Suga: asahi!! are you here yet?? :(_

I smile at his usual expressiveness, even while texting, and tap out a reply as I navigate to the livingroom.

_Me: Nishinoya just woke up. See you in 20?_

_Suga: oh, alright - more time for_ _us_ _then~ ;)_

_Daichi: Suga... don't give him any ideas!_

_Suga: ;)~_

_Me: Aren't you two at the same place? Why are you both texting?_

I can imagine the two exchanging a look and laughing together, wrapped up in scarves and blowing puffs of cold air everywhere. I let out a short laugh, falling onto the couch with an "Oof".

_Suga: dont tell your senpais what to do, jeez! >:D_

_Me: Yeah, yeah. Is Tanaka there?_

_Daichi: Not yet. He said his sister had to stop at their house for something, first._

_Me: Alright; I'll see if we can beat him there!_

_Suga: you two text so formally!!! your correct punctuation is driving me crazy >:(_

_Daichi:_ _I_ _could say the same about your "emoticons", Koushi._

_Me: 'Koushi'?_

_Suga: daichi!!!_

Their flirting makes me laugh quietly, and I decide to tuck away my phone and leave them to it.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

Ten minutes later, Yuu comes bumbling through the doorway into the livingroom, where I sit on the couch. I toss his black satchel to him, which he catches with his now-awakened usual reflexes with black fingerless gloves and a wide grin. He has on a dark red plaid hoodie under a black jacket and white scarf, with black skinny jeans and matching white Vans.

I gulp down the flush spreading down my neck from my ears and cheeks. His street clothes, which are always much sharper looking than mine, contrast greatly with my mostly neutral-toned outfit. I don a brown, fleece-lined jacket overtop a parchment-colored knit sweater, grey jeans, and black Converses, with my hair up in a loose bun. Yuu's is in its usual spikes.

"Well?" he asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You ready to hit town with the team parents?"

I grin a little at that, rising to my feet and feeling suddenly aware of how far down his head is. "Y - yeah." I clear my throat and drop the note I'd written for my parents on the table. "Let's go."

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Nishinoya's POV_

"Asahi."

He glances at me, biting his lip. "Hm?"

"Why do you drive like you're middle-aged," I ask, more like a statement than anything.

He sighs, but the corner of his mouth is quirked up. "Oh, hush. We - we're here. Do you have it all?"

I grin, leaning forward and shuffling through the bags at my feet, silently counting. "Yep!"

"Alright. Don't go running - running off as soon as we get out! I - I don't want to have to explain your being missing to my parents!" Asahi says, trying to be stern.

I just shrug with a smile, looking out the window and seeing a familiar buzzed head. "Ryuu!" I gasp. I turn to Asahi, accusatory. "You didn't tell me he'd be here, too!"

He laughs, pulling the car into an empty parking spot. Sugawara, Daichi, and Ryuu stand near it, waving - well, the latter nearly runs into our car in his excitement to rush to my door.

"I put - I put the present you were going to give him later into your bag; d - don't worry."

Just before Ryuu opens my door and yanks me out into a bone crushing hug (which I return), I give Asahi my widest grin. "Thanks."

Then it's all a mess of limbs and gleeful shouts and slaps on the back and loud laughter. Ryuu and I exchange stories of spending Christmas at different households this year. Asahi's face is a bit pink, and I can't bring myself to chalk it off as just from the cold. Somehow, in all the ruckus, the team parents manage to lead us down the sidewalk and round us up in front of the massive Christmas tree.

We all set the gifts in a pile on a bench before turning back to the tree. A handful of people in vibrant vests mill around the tree, touching up the strings of not-yet-lit lights and red and white ribbons wrapped delicately around the branches. The combination is ornate and beautiful, even in the daylight.

All around us, people of all shapes, sizes, and ages either pass us by or join the sparse crowd, watching the Christmas tree. Individuals, couples, or small groups like ours find spots to sit or stand. After a moment, I realize our group has grown hushed. I glance up at Asahi on my left, whose expression is open and relaxed, his hands tucked into the warmth of his brown, fleecy jacket pockets.

Ryuu puts a hand on my shoulder and uses it to support his weight as he leans down to be level with my head. _"Oy, Yuu!"_ he stage whispers.

I flick his ear, grinning. "I can hear you just fine from down here! What's up?"

His expression turns serious, and he leans closer without so much as a wince. _"Doesn't that look like Kiyoko-san standing over there?"_

My eyes widen, and I quickly look in the direction he's pointing with his free hand. Sure enough, almost directly across from us, just barely visible beside the large tree, is Kiyoko-san, standing behind a much shorter and blonder girl. Her elbows are on the shorter one's shoulders, and her chin is just barely above the crown of the girl's blonde head and bright red - but determined - face.

I gasp. "And is that _Yachi-chan?"_

Ryuu falls to his knees and groans, some primal mix between bliss and frustration. _"Two_ pretty girls!"

Sugawara, finally noticing the interaction, laughs loudly, reaching out to rub the shaved head in a crushing grip. Daichi just sighs. A large hand gingerly settles on the small of my back, making my grin falter in surprise. I look back up at Asahi again, whose eyebrows are scrunched in concentration and cheeks are red from... something. Sure enough, his arm is behind me.

My grin broadens. "Feeling jealous?" I ask, just loud enough that only he can hear it.

He finally breaks, looking down at me, jaw flapping. "N - no!"

I laugh again and lean into his side, tucking my left hand into his now empty - but still warm - pocket.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Asahi's POV_

Yuu suddenly leans into me with a villainous grin, so my hand is now on his side rather than his lower back. His small hand settles into my empty pocket, and the unexpected touch makes me gulp. My eyebrows are still drawn in surprise and embarrassment when I catch Sugawara's eye.

He gives me a wink, reaching past Daichi and tugging Tanaka to his feet. I glare at him, betrayed, before deciding to ignore him and turn back to the Christmas tree. On our way to where we now stand, we had somewhat collectively agreed that we'd hand out the gifts after watching the tree's lights turn on. However, some delay had postponed the lights for about ten minutes.

A large, digital clock on a nearby building reads "12:08" in bold, red digits. _Two minutes to go._

The warmth of Yuu's body, even through all the layers of clothing, makes me swallow nervously. After a moment, however, I feel his fingers riffling around in my pocket. With a triumphant gasp, he tugs out a small, brightly-colored hard candy wrapped in plastic.

"Hey!"

He simply unwraps it and pops it into his mouth with a grin, shoving the wrapper back into my pocket. I shake my head and sigh, but can't wipe the small smile off my face. The clock now reads "12:09", and the smaller digits in the upper right hand corner - the seconds - are in the forties.

"Watch," I whisper, turning back to the Christmas tree once again.

He falls quiet and does so while the others move closer; Tanaka, somehow, is also hushed.

The workers milling around the tree disperse, satisfied. One stays, though, facing the tree on the inside of the metal fence and holding a small box connected to the tree by a green cord. A few people begin counting down in the crowd and, as the voices spread, I begin murmuring along, as well.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The tree is suddenly and gloriously illuminated in thousands of tiny bulbs of white and red and blue and green and every other color imaginable. The ribbons are bathed in light which brings them out starkly and beautifully against the now vivid green branches. Though the sun is high in the sky, albeit hidden behind bright, grey clouds, the street is a hundred times brighter than before.

Gasps and cries of joy and laughter are torn from the crowd, and suddenly everybody is moving like choreography.

Yuu laughs, and I smile, my arm tightening around him. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I see Sugawara and Daichi exchanging a swift kiss. Tanaka, on the other hand, is spinning in slow circles through the crowd, arms wrapped around himself. The words to some foreign Christmas song pour from his lungs as he twirls away; people laugh as he passes, but Sugawara lets out an exasperated shout.

It's perfect.


End file.
